The Six Shadow Towers of Magnolia
by Mr Dongles
Summary: In celebration of Erza's return from the Tower of Heaven, The Fairy tail guild host a grand event in Magnolia. All is well until a dark presence takes over the town and a dark mage; Zyrux who uses Shadow magic threatens the safety of every citizen in Magnolia. Mainly Featuring; Alzack, Bisca, Erza, Gray and Juvia.
1. A Game of Shadows

In celebration of Erza's return from the Tower of Heaven, The Fairy tail guild host a grand event in Magnolia. All is well until a dark presence takes over the town and a dark mage; Zyrux who uses Shadow magic threatens the safety of every citizen in Magnolia. Mainly Featuring; Alzack, Bisca, Erza, Gray and Juvia.

**This Story is set right after the Tower of Heaven Arc! c:**

The streets of Magnolia were lit up by the many fireworks and celebration. The town was filled with life and the sound of peoples joy echoed throughout every building and street, The Guild were always known to find a reason for celebration and this time it was a very good one.

Fairy Tail's hall was being used as a pub, in which unlike other days the public are actually allowed in it as well. Mirajane stood behind the counter greeting each person with a smile. Erza caught her eye.

"I'm so glad you're okay Erza!" Mirajane greeted her with a soft smile.

"Thank you Mira, I really couldn't have done it by myself though. I'm actually grateful that Nats-" Erza was interrupted by a loud shout.

"FOOOOOOOOD!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs, Happy following him by his side.

Mirajane sighed and pointed towards the buffet, knowing Natsu it'd be gone in seconds. A small smile crept up on Erza's face. She really was grateful, little did she know that she'd need saving again.

On the other side of the room, sat Bisca, Alzack and Cana. As usual, Cana was drinking by the gallon and Alzack was sat talking with Bisca. It was like the typical scene in fairy tail, just with added fireworks. Over the past few weeks the trio were discussing forming some kind of team, they planned it ll out, with each person's skill set they had a great advantage, with Bisca's Gunner Requip and Alzack's gun magic, they were a perfect duo but with Cana's added card magic skills they were practically undefeatable. After all, Cana has a lot of potential of being an S-Class Mage.

"So about the idea of forming a team, I really thi-" Cana was cut off by an ear-splitting noise.

Before she knew it, Cana was lying on the floor, the room filled with pungent black smoke. The room was engulfed in it. In a daze, Cana's vision faded, her head crashing once more to the floor.

The figure walked through the silent streets of Magnolia. The tone and mood had changed in an instant. What was once lively and happy was now dead, monotone. The sky was a charcoal black and the streets were all in shades of grey. The figure continued to walk through the streets, stepping over the many people who lay passed out on the ground beneath him.  
"Shadow Magic; Shadow Emulation" He said, his deep baritone voice echoing around him. A thick layer of shadows surround his feet, his body slowly sinking into them.

The figure reappeared in the Fairy Tail guild hall, observing as each person lay asleep unaware of what is happening around them. He could destroy them all right here and now. But he wasn't the kind who liked things snappy. He was manipulative and deceiving. He was a sadist. He liked to watch people suffer and squirm around him.

One by one each member slowly woke up and observed their surroundings.

"You're all finally awake. Lazy bastards!" The man said in spite, spitting at the ground.

There was a lot of commotion and panic around the room.

"Are you responsible for this?" Erza shouted, still weary from the explosion.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Yeah you don't just come in like this!"

The crowd was filled with anger, this is just what he liked to see.

"You can call me Zyrux. Now, we're going to play a little game. I want to see how worthy some of you are of being in the Fairy Tail Guild. I will randomly select 6 of you to work as a team to fulfil this challenge, succeed and you will not suffer the consequences . There are 6 towers now located around Magnolia 6 hours every time one is destroyed the person who destroys it will be paralyzed until all 6 are destroyed, if they aren't destroyed then every citizen in magnolia will be paralyzed permanently. Each tower will have some kind of defence. Have fun, The names will be drawn in 5 minutes. Anyone who's name isn't called will be paralyzed after the candidate announcements." Zyrux sunk back into the shadows before anyone could say anything.

The master arose and stood on the nearest bar stool.

"Do not panic anyone, we simply must persevere around this situation, understood?"

More commotion surrounds the room as everyone starts worrying about who the mystery mage is going to choose to be part of the team. Rarely are fairy tail caught off guard with things like this but when they do it's the only real time the master gets worried.

"And now, for the candidates for the Shadow Towers of Magnolia."

"Candidate #1 Erza Scarlet."

"Candidate #2 and #3 Alzack and Bisca Connell"

"Candidate #4 Cana Alberona."

"Candidate #5 Juvia Lockster"

"Candidate #6 Gray Fullbuster."

The voice ended and everyone looked hopeful about the candidates. However, the same couldn't be said for Natsu.

"YOU MEAN I DON'T GET TO FIGHT.. AGAIN?" Natsu shouted in anger.

"Is that really all you care about Natsu?" Lucy sighed.

Natsu tried to storm outside in rage however he couldn't move from his position.

"Are you serious?" He sighed in angst.

"I guess this is the paralysis working it's magic now then.." MiraJane said, also unable to move from her current position.

Six grand towers stood in one large circle, glaring over the radius of Magnolia. Each tower was 10,000 feet high and a pure, satanic black colour. Each tower had 5 large, arena like floors and at the top was a magically charged lacrima infused with shadow magic. The Lacrima was also made with body link magic, so whoever destroys it will then become paralyzed by the effects of the infused shadow magic.

**Writer's note: Thanks for reading guys! Please Rate and Review! This is my first fan fiction so I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	2. The Knight, The Gambler and The Mage

Erza left the Guild hall shortly after the announcement of the candidates. She wanted to leave before Natsu would start bickering because he wasn't going to be doing anything. As she left the guild hall she observed the six great towers that loomed over her. She continued to walk through the body-cluttered streets of Magnolia. Bodies everywhere, as if they'd just been frozen in time. She was thinking about how the other candidates would deal with the situation, it was then that she'd realised a problem. Alzack wouldn't let Bisca get hurt, let alone paralyzed. So how would Bisca be able to destroy a tower without Alzack intervening? Erza knew that they'd persevere though, they always did.

After arrival at the first of the six towers, Erza noticed the scripture written on the door, it was some kind of rune.

"Submerse yourself into darkness to save the ones you love"

At first, Erza looked at it blankly, she wasn't able to open the door with this rune that was somehow blocking it. Maybe she could use force? Erza smirked.

"Requip! Black Wing Armor!" Erza commanded as her new form started to appear.

Her black outfit completed the towers appearance nicely. She took a few paces backwards in readiness for an attack on the sealed door.

"Black Wing: H!" Erza shouted as she dashed towards the door, slashing twice with great force in a cross pattern.

Erza's smiled faded with disbelief. Her Magic had done absolutely nothing. A crooked laugh echoed from behind her.

"You really aren't the brightest, are you Erza my dear." Zyrux laughed sinisterly.

"You Bastard!" Erza said as she leapt forward in an attempt to catch Zyrux off guard.

"Ahahaha, you seriously think I'm that idiotic? I was clever enough to put a whole town to sleep and you think I wouldn't be able to dodge a simple attack?" Zyrux said sarcastically.

Erza let out a low growl in disgust.

"It's basically a rune that says you abide by the rules of my game, place your hand on the door and your body will be submerged, entering you into the tower, simple hm?" Zyrux stated as he submerged once again into the shadows, vanishing completely.

Erza walked over to the door, unaware of whether to trust Zyrux or not. She didn't have any other choice if she wanted to help save the freedom of Magnolia. Erza placed her hand on the scripture and her arm was submerged into the door, she slowly walked forwards whilst the dark shadowy presence absorbed the rest of her body. She was finally inside the first shadow tower of Magnolia.

Unfortunately, the entrance wasn't going to be as easy for the others.

Cana watched from afar as Erza was submerged into the tower. She'd lost track of Alzack and Bisca when they had cut through the dense forest. She was going to have to work alone now. Cana slowly approached her tower but was interrupted in her movement.

There was a voice, but Cana couldn't pinpoint where it was exactly coming from.

"Don't you think that the beginnings of games are always the boring part? Where everyone just gets settled in?" The voice echoed for all to hear.

Cana noticed the black mist forming in front of her, however she couldn't yet define what it was.

"I hope you enjoy this little surprise Cana, it's going to be quite a treat to see how this unfolds." The voice boomed once again.

The mist was starting to form some kind of shape. A body? Cana moved back, startled by what seemed to be a person. The mist started to become more solid, more human, it's features being defined by the second. Cana recognised her.

"Juvia?" Cana said in disbelief.

"Juvia cannot move, she is unable to control her body.. what's going on?" Juvia said in discomfort.

Cana ran up to Juvia to try and help her, completely unaware of what was happening.

"Shadow Magic; R" Zyrux laughed hysterically.

Juvia's eyes faded to black and the expression on her face was non-existent. Where Juvia had once shown confusion was now a blank unwillingness.

"J-Juvia..? What's wrong?" Cana said in desperation.

Juvia's head was tilted down, her body looked flimsy as if being controlled like a doll.  
She began to mutter something quietly.

"Water make: Water Slicer" Juvia muttered.

"Pardo-" Cana was interrupted when she noticed the blades of water flying towards her, catching her off guard. She regained her balance and started pacing backwards.

"Juvia I don't want to fight.. what's got into you?" Cana exclaimed.

"Silly Cana. Don't you remember what I said about making this a bit more fun? Oh, didn't I mention? The fun wasn't made for you!" Zyrux sniggered under his breath.

"Defeat Juvia and she'll return to her normal state. If you don't who's going to get rid of her tower, hm?" Zyrus went on.

"I'd never hurt another member of the guild. Let alone my friend. In fairy tail, we learn to respect each other, even if they can't help their acti-" Cana was once again stopped in mid sentence.

"Oh for god sake, enough of your whining. Juvia, kill her." Zyrux interrupted.

"Water make: K" Juvia shouted as she formed a giant spherical ball of water.

The ball was getting larger each second, Juvia ready to release her magic any second now.

Cana reached into her pocket.

"Card Magic! Heaven. Hell. Equilibrium. Summoned Shield" Her cards scattered infront of her forming a barrier infront of her in an attempt to block Juvia's attack. Juvia flung her waterlock towards Cana, trying to force open her shield. The waterlock was unable to pass through though.

"Water make: K" Juvia shouted once more.

"Again, what?" Cana said, startled by the formation of a second water lock.

Cana's card magic was only able to block one type of magic, let alone two. If this broke through it'd all be over.

The magic force of the water locks combined was of great power. Cana's shield was slowly being penetrated, letting water in by the gallon.

Cana fell backwards, unable to block Juvia's attack.

The water lock engulfed Cana, locking her inside the spherical bubble of water.


End file.
